


Happy Birthday, Padalecki

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, non-au, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Jared and Jensen finished off the evening of Jared's birthday after their appearance on the Conan show.





	Happy Birthday, Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Free Space

Hotel rooms were always inconveniently far away when one had a hard on that was already aching. 

They were even more inconveniently located when the cause of said hard-on was sitting next to one... doing nothing but teasing.

 

Jared was two seconds away from slamming Jensen down on the leather of their van and fucking him stupid - other passengers be damned. 

They made it back to the hotel just in time, barely saying goodnight to their security before Jared shoved Jensen into their room, slamming him so hard against the wall that Jensen whimpered.

"Why so tense?" He panted.

Jared ground their hips together, pleased to feel Jensen's cock was just as hard as his own. 

"You fucker. You _knew_ what that would do to me. And on national television?"

Jensen's eyelids fluttered. "You loved it. I saw the glint in your eyes. And we've still got a tradition to finish." He nodded his head to the side, drawing Jared's attention. The keg was in the center of the room, sitting in a tub of ice, taunting.

Jared swallowed hard. Jensen was right - they hadn't _quite_ been honest on stage that night. Their birthdays used to be spent sharing a keg, and often doing a keg stand... But said keg stands usually ended with no clothes on. 

"You sure, old man?" Jared asked.

Jensen walked toward the room, grabbing Jared's hand. He kicked his shoes off as he went, leading Jared over to the keg.

"We really are getting too old for this," Jared tried to argue even as Jensen stripped him nude. 

"Mm, probably." Jensen squeezed his already throbbing erection. He stepped back, stripping himself. 

Jared knew arguing was pointless. And really, he didn't want to. He turned around and bent down, gripping the handles of the keg firmly.

Jensen slid his hands over the curve of Jared's ass, spreading him open. He groaned freely and Jared looked back, his cheeks pinking up a little at the way Jensen was staring at his fluttering hole.

"You wanna take a bite or something?" He teased. Jensen's gaze darted up and he grinned.

"I wanna do more than take a bite, Jay. I'm gonna make a full meal outta you." He slid his thumb over Jared's rim. "But not yet. First, an appetizer. You ready?" 

Jared nodded, taking a steadying breath. As he had on the show, Jensen crouched and grabbed Jared’s ankles, lifting him easily despite having to bear his full weight this time.

Jared was always surprised that he didn’t panic more at these moments. He’d been more nervous on the talk show tonight, actually – having to rely on more than just Jensen to hold him up. When it was Jensen, he knew he was safe. After this many years, they knew each other inside and out – there was no reason to worry.

Jared let Jensen shift, resting his knees on Jensen’s broad shoulders, goosebumps breaking out over his flesh and arousal twisting his stomach when Jensen’s breath ghosted hot over his erection. He lifted one hand from the handles of the keg, grabbing the spigot. He sealed his lips around it and pressed the handle, the cold beer filling his mouth.

At the same time, Jensen’s lips sealed around the tip of Jared’s cock and he began to bob his head quickly.

Jared closed his eyes, willing himself to concentrate on not choking. When he could swallow no more, he released the handle and dropped it from his mouth, swallowing. Steadying himself on the rim of the keg once more, Jared tilted his head forward, nuzzling at Jensen's warm, hard cock until he was able to catch the tip in his mouth.

Jensen gasped around Jared, his hips jerking forward. They both shifted, balancing together, a dance they'd done more times than they could count. Jared moved his hands from the keg over to Jensen's hips, gripping hard. Jensen's arms braced around his own hips, their heads bobbing almost in perfect unison. 

Jared's body tensed in Jensen's arms, a muffled warning uttered through his mouthful. Jensen bobbed his head quicker, teeth grazing just how Jared liked it. He swirled his tongue around the tip before letting his head fall forward, bumping against the back of his throat. 

Jared pulled off, groaning against Jensen's thigh as he came, spilling hot and thick on Jensen's waiting tongue. 

When Jensen swallowed all he could, sucking and lapping at Jared's cock to make sure he didn't miss any, he backed them both up carefully until he hit the bed. He turned, letting Jared fall onto the mattress with a satisfying groan of the frame. He leaned over, grabbing his spit slicked cock and nudging Jared's lips.

Jared smirked. As nice as orgasms were, _this_ was the real treat for him. He opened his mouth, barely wide enough for the tip of Jensen's cock to slide in without brushing against his teeth. 

He pulled back, slapping Jared on the cheek, just hard enough to sting. "Playing hard to get?"

"Just savoring my present," Jared whispered. Jensen smirked, running his cock over Jared's lips once more. Jared turned his head just enough to nuzzle Jensen's balls, his tongue darting it to lap up a thread of precome before it fell. 

"How do you want it?"

"You know how I want it," Jared mumbled. 

"Remember the signal?" 

Jared grabbed Jensen's thigh, giving it three hard squeezes. 

"Open up, birthday boy." 

This time Jared obeyed. He let his mouth fall open, inhaling deeply before Jensen slammed in, not stopping until his balls were pressed tight to Jared's nose.

His back arched high off the bed, hands fisting at the sheets. Jensen ignored the click of Jared's throat, focusing instead on the bulge of his neck - the outline of Jensen's thick cock. He began to thrust immediately, watching Jared's throat swell and relax, his body arching off the bed as he struggled to breathe. The wet _gluck-gluck_ noise of Jared's convulsing thrust covered any soft noises of pleasure Jensen made, reminding him of exactly what he was doing to his lover.

His mouth was filled with drool, warm and slick as Jensen pushed his way in. Each time he bottomed out in Jared's gaping mouth, he forced some of the gathered drool out around the base of his cock, soaking Jared's face and the carpet under them. 

Jensen pulled back, letting Jared drag in a few much needed breaths. He coughed and gagged, but still didn't give the quit signal. Jensen knew he wouldn't. This was perfection for Jared and he knew it. It's why he saved this sort of fun for special occasions. Birthdays, holidays, things like that. 

Before Jared could recover too much, Jensen slipped back down his throat. Instead of pulling out, this time he stayed deep, pumping his hips in shallow thrusts while Jared bucked and choked beneath him. He curled his hand around Jared's throat, feeling his cock twitch moments before he began to come. 

Jared gagged hard and Jensen pulled back just enough to see some of his come dribble out, further dirtying Jared's face. He pumped his hips a few times before pulling out, letting Jared's tongue slide over his tip to gather any stray drops of come before grabbing his phone and snapping a photo of Jared's grinning face, covered it spit and come. 

He helped Jared sit upright then, carefully wiping his eyes clear before planting a kiss on his swollen mouth. Jared rubbed his throat and Jensen jumped up, snagging a bottle of water. He let Jared chug it, wiping the rest of his face free.

"How was that?" He asked when Jared set the water bottle down. 

"Perfect. I swear you get better every year." Jared rasped, his throat still sore.

Jensen laughed, kissing him again. 

"Wanna try for round two?"

"Tomorrow morning. Do we need to do anything with the keg?"

"Nah, we'll drink on it the rest of the weekend. Happy birthday, Jared."


End file.
